The Savage Monarchy
by Rolletti
Summary: The monarchy of Narnia during the Golden Age may be a little …savage. Just a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Savage Monarchy  
**Author**: Rolletti  
**Ages:** Peter 17, Susan: 16, Edmund 14, Lucy 12  
**Summary:** The monarchy of Narnia during the Golden Age may be a little …savage. Just a bit.

No Slash What So Ever

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works.

* * *

"But father, why must I? I do not care for the pale faced, barbaric savages who live in the untamed mountains! What sane person live amongst talking creatures, and ice? No, no, no, I do not want to. Send Rabadash since he is so taken with the eldest queen!"

"Silence!" shouted the Tisroc. Everyone at the breakfast table looked down in fear, including his youngest daughter. "Did I ask you of your opinion? Did I ask you about your feelings? No, I gave you a command which you will obey, insolent child!" His nose flared as he looked like a large destructive fire ready to consume her.

The Tisroc looked down the table at his many wives in ornate gowns to find who the child belonged to. Once he did, he pointed at her. "You spoiled this child where she now defies me?!"

"No, my husband, may you live forever," she said, nervously. "I believe it may be her fear to travel to the accursed land that causes her to speak out of term."

"I am not afraid of any kingdom! Am I not my father's daughter?" said the princess, momentarily forgetting her fear. She was appalled her mother would suggest such a thing.

"The invitation has been received, and you will return with the Narnian delegates with an entourage of your own." The Tisroc glared at her, daring her to protest.

The princess pursed her lips before she said, "Yes, father," with her chin held high before all her siblings. Her mother breathed a sigh of relief.

The Tisroc glowered at all who surrounded the table before continuing. He noticed some of his wives tried to covertly hold their closest child's hand under the table. No doubt fearful he would also send them to the far north, once known for its perpetual ice and cursed with strong magic.

"The invitation states you will not have need of slaves." Everyone in the room gasped. "I know, I know. They look down on such practices. Savages. You will have," and he looked at the invitation for clarity, "ladies maids. You must treat them kindly and not whip them." He shook his head with disgust. "It is apparently a land of disorder. You will show your superiority over those savages, but be civil. They are after all the rulers of their lands."

"How long must I stay, oh my father?"

"The invitation states three months." The Tisroc was pleased that, although his daughter wanted to protest, she kept her mouth shut. "Although, I do not like it, it may open doors between the two countries in the future. Do not cause a war between our two nations if you value your life. And if you are killed there, I will not avenge you. These are proud, ferocious people. I assume they must be if the land requires two kings and two queens. I caution you, Sheena, do not disrespect the younger three sovereigns. It is rumored the High King is vicious when they are threatened, and that he loves them. I'm sure it is only a rumor, how can savages love? You leave tomorrow."

The Tisroc stood, and everyone immediately did the same. They bowed in respect as he walked away accompanied by his personal servants.

Everyone reclaimed their seats and remained quiet as they looked at the youngest princess.

"Why did the invitation request me in particular?" she asked of no one annoyed.

"It is probably a trap, and you'll be sacrificed to their demon god. I heard he looks like a lion, that means it will tear you apart with its large teeth, or swallow you whole," said one of her jealous sisters, as she smirked at her.

"Maybe the youngest king will be interested in marrying me. We _will_ have three months together after all," she taunted. She knew her sister pined after Edmund from the first time she met him at a neighboring kingdom. Her sister brandished her dagger, but before she could leap across the table Rabadash knocked her down.

"You kill her now before she leaves for the accursed land, and father will kill you," he snarled over her.

The youngest princess fingered her own blade as her sister marched out of the room accompanied by her slaves.

"Idiot," said Sheena.

Rabadash followed, but turned and scowled at her. "I mean to have that barbarian queen someday. Do not ruin my chances! Favored daughter or not, Sheena, I will beat you to death."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Savage Monarchy  
**Author**: Rolletti  
**Ages:** Peter 17, Susan: 16, Edmund 14, Lucy 12

**Summary**: The monarchy of Narnia during the Golden Age may be a little …savage. Just a bit.

No Slash What So Ever  
Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works.

Thanks to Electrum for helping me with this one chapter many moons ago. Like a Gazillion years ago. For the most part this is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

A month of entertaining the Calormen princess, and secretly intercepting letters to and from the Tisroc, proved to be quite profitable. The princess was found to be proud, brash and self-entitled, but that was expected. She expressed the superiority of everything about her home compared to Cair Paravel, but the four royals would only reply, "Oh, that's nice," or "You are very blessed." They placated her, because her little jabs didn't affect them in the least. Their home was given to them by Aslan Himself, and they would have been content had He'd given them a mud hut or lean-to.

The Mer People had really given Sheena and her entourage a fright. They had heard stories, but that was all they were. An intercepted letter to the Tisroc from the princess' entourage encouraged Peter to _show off_ those that patrolled the Eastern Sea that bordered Narnia. They were numerous...with unusual spears. Peter was confident the next letter to the Tisroc will reveal just how strong Narnia's borders were, whether land or sea.

For such a little person the princess had an enormous appetite. She was constantly complimenting how delicious the Narnian food tasted. Even her entourage ordered/demanded food and drink to be delivered to their rooms in the middle of the night.

Sheena found it hard at times to show off her superiority in front of certain Animals, especially the imposing General Oreius who could crush her under one, powerful hoof. And there were the other castle guards, they looked very intimidating with sharp teeth, beaks, and claws on display. She didn't know how to feel in the presence of the Dryads who were assigned to her. She found she would rather have her slaves than the Tree Spirits who were always so happy, and said she was _cute and precious_.

Every day she grew to like Narnia, but the experience was sometimes still rather disconcerting.

Everyone in the castle was excited for Sheena and her company, because they were there to experience the Great Fall Festival. Some donned thicker coats, feathers, and leaves. They couldn't wait to show off Aslan's blessing in the parade as they smoothed and ruffled themselves. Even the ancient Centaur Siv said in a booming voice that demanded attention, the moon will join in the celebration as it displays its impressive red hue the night of the festival. The very air seemed electrified with excitement.

The castle was filled with the most delicious smells twenty-four hours a day as the chefs created delectable dishes that had tempted even Edmund. He was shooed out of the kitchens by the chefs, most respectfully of course, after he devoured several samples. Ribbons and bows waved in the breeze as they filled the courtyard and lawns as part of the celebration would take place outside in honor of the holiday.

Sheena found the monarchy helping with the decorations quite disturbing. In Calormen no one of _noble_ blood would not dare to even think of such a thing. How disgraceful to do the work of slaves. She was appalled to come into the ballroom to find Queen Susan standing on the shoulders of the High King hanging ribbons on a pillar. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the High King catch the queen after he encouraged her to jump. They both laughed hysterically. The queen kissed the High King and grabbed more ribbons before he hoisted her up again. The Calormen entourage found it distasteful; the act of participation and the loving display of affection.

Sheena wrote to the Tisroc about the Narnian monarchy. She wrote how they had a sweet and innocent disposition, but at the same time there was something wild about them. She expressed how one could see it in their eyes. _"They walk without ceremony, so free like the common people. And worst of all my father, may you live forever, you should see how they participate in the upcoming festival. If they were in Calorman you'd think they were common slaves from all the work in preparations they are doing. Queen Lucy's favorite pastime is to slide down a muddy bank with Otters, OTTERS, father, that talk, into the river! She simply stepped out of her dress and slid in the mud only wearing her shift! I must admit, after watching in horror and disdain, I did try it and found it very pleasing. After half an hour of this we lay in the grass drying in the sun eating a type of Narnian fruit I cannot pronounce. Although reserved, King Edmund is attentive to Queen Lucy, always reminding her to put on her shoes. She rarely wears shoes; how unbecoming! I must admit again father, may you live forever, the Narnian grass does feel good between my toes. _

_They are terribly protective of each other, and I believe those rumors you heard about the High King are true. He has a strange, slightly unhinged look about him when my entourage is standing too close to one of his siblings. One moment he looks slightly deranged in the eyes while smiling at you, and the next I'm not sure that I saw it at all. Maybe this pure Narnian air is affecting me. Speaking of the Narnian air, I have been out visiting the kings practice yard. When you said they were savages, oh, my father, you were right! The High King displayed immense, yet disciplined, power in his sword fighting, and King Edmund uses two swords with majestic discipline that only promises death. They are both skilled like I've never seen, I honestly thought they were trying to kill each other. Maybe they were. After all, they have shown themselves to be quite barbaric. I can't say it enough! I've seen Queen Lucy throw a dagger that seemed to barely miss the younger king, and then laughed about it. When he pulled the knife out of the tree, I thought he was going to stab her with it when he turned around. I held my breath as he approached all dark like a predator, but he gave it back to her with a grin and a kiss. These are strange people. Who rewards the one who tried to kill you? Tell Rabadash I don't believe he'll have a snowball in the dessert chance with the eldest queen. He may be able to charm her, but I've no doubt she'll slit his throat at his first offense to her or her siblings, no matter how gentle she is. Like I said, father, may you live forever, it's in their eyes. I can see the crazy." _

The Tisroc only replied with, _"Do not return home a barbarian! The way of the savages is to remain in the north!"_

The comradery amongst the Narnians, no matter their title or species, was rather shocking to their guest. Everyone laughed, told stories, gossiped, and stopped every so often to drink the most amazing hot, spicy tea. The Calormen did participate in the tea drinking, and demanded, most respective, to have some to take back with them to Calormen. King Edmund promised a sample bag, and used the opportunity to discuss a possible open trade of the tea and other items in the future.

* * *

Peter woke with a start, and found his fourteen-year-old brother sitting up in his own bed across from him, watching.

"What's wrong?" He tried to focus as he yawned.

"You've been tossing and turning for the past five minutes. Besides, I couldn't sleep. I feel strange."

Edmund had Peter's full attention as he sat up slowly and assessed his brother. He frowned slightly as he said guardedly, "Strange how? Are you sick?"

Edmund frowned darkly. "Calm down, Peter. No. I have a queer feeling that something isn't right here at the Cair." Edmund's piercing eyes shone vibrant in the moonlight as he continued looking at Peter.

"Yes, that's what woke me; a strange, frightening feeling."

No further words were needed as they jumped out of bed and grabbed their robes. As Edmund put on his evening slippers, Peter found two candles and grumbled, "Why do these things always happen in the middle of the night." Edmund took the candles when he passed Peter his shoes, and lit them from the fireplace. It was a chilly evening.

"I'll get Lucy…" said Peter.

"I'll wake Su. You two meet us in her room." Peter gave a slight nod of his head in agreement as Edmund passed him a lit candle.

The guard standing outside the High King's door was stunned when he heard the door open at two in the morning. King Edmund stepped out, that was no surprise. Everyone knew he only slept in his own chambers when he was at odds with his brother, and even then, he would not be alone. The next morning the High King would be found sleeping on King Edmund's sofa, if not his bed.

"Jas, is all well tonight?" asked Edmund.

The unexpected question caused the guard to look intently at the young king's concerned faces. He bowed and said, "Yes, your Majesty, of course. Your Majesties would have been alerted if all was not."

"And the queens, have they been in their rooms all night?" asked Peter, while looking down the semi-lit hall.

"Yes, Sire. All is quiet tonight at Cair Paravel, with the exception of the nocturnal citizens," said Jas. He was beginning to feel uneasy. They were not kings by birth, but by prophecy, and if Aslan's choices were concerned about something, then it was not to be taken lightly.

"What would you have me do Sires?" asked Jas, willing to do his monarch's bidding.

"It may be nothing. I'll notify you if we need anything," said Peter.

Jas felt troubled as the kings spoke to each other with just a glance before heading towards their sisters' rooms. They were famous for those looks, and it left _most_ uneasy when they were seen doing it, especially their enemies.

The queens' rooms were located between the kings', with Edmund's at the end of the hall. Lucy's room was located next to Peter's where he asked the attending guard the same question. Edmund did not stop and went on to Susan's room to speak with her guard.

Edmund quietly passed through his eldest sisters' lavished apartments, and on into her bedroom where he found her looking more like a little girl rather than the regal queen by day. He'd been worried that she's been worried about the Calormen having the run of their home for so long. Hence the guards posted at their chamber doors. He smiled as he brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Deepening his smile, he leaned over and softly kissed her cheek.

"Ed? Sweetheart, it's late, can you save the kisses for later?" she said, groggily as she rolled over, taking most of her covers with her.

"Su, wake up," he whispered.

"What is it? Did you have another bad dream? Come lie down and we'll talk about it in the morning," said Susan scooting over with her eyes still closed lifting the blankets.

"No Suzy, wake up before Peter and Lucy arrive."

His nickname for her effectively gained her full attention as she tried to blink away the blur, bringing her brother's worried expression into focus.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

After questioning the guard outside the youngest queens' chambers and receiving the same answers, Peter stepped in and closed the door quietly. He blew out his candle because of the few he had ordered lit for his littlest when she first occupied her rooms at Cair Paravel. Although four years have passed, he knew sometimes those dark corners held the faces of those she personally killed. She's the Valiant Queen of Narnia, protector of her lands, she run into battle without fear. Lucy encountered death many times over and never wavered. Her enemies watched her in bewilderment as they lay dying, wishing they had an opportunity to warn their people not to be fooled by the youngest queen and her sweet countenance of innocence. She was just as deadly.

Nevertheless, at the end of the day Lucy was a child. Even soldiers have nightmares, and see things in dark corners fresh out of a hellish sleep. Peter ordered the candles to be lit without question, because he will protect that _child_ until the day he dies.

Although she said nothing, Peter knew _imagined_ faces of her dead adversaries sometimes lurked in the dark corners of her chambers in the middle of the night. Lucy dosed off on his bed during a late night talk a year ago. Later, he woke with the room bathed in semi-moonlight, and Lucy shivering next to him. Deducing the problem, he lit a bedside candle, and held her until she fell asleep again. Her first kill was at the age of nine. The claws of the harpy were severed from the legs as they bounced in the packed dirt. Screams of the harpy filled the air before Lucy jumped on it and spilled its rancid, bloody guts, silencing it forever. Peter knew from experience you never forget your first kill. How wet the flesh sound when the blade tear through, the warm blood quickly cooling on your hands, your face, your hair. He did not discuss his actions with the others, only protected his littlest sister from the remnants of her reality. Rarely did Peter's siblings question him about his care for the other, therefore Susan and Edmund did not inquire about the candles, only offered their loving support.

Passing elaborate furnishing befitting a queen, Peter could not help but smile. Despite the need of a _night light_, since coming to Narnia Lucy had matured a great deal beyond her years. Although he could not remember their past lives in the land of Spare Om, Peter was positive many children her age were not quite as wise. She was his light and his joy, and he depended on her more than she knew.

Her doors were always opened to any who wanted to talk, and she welcomed the least in the kingdom and beyond. Peter was positive had Jadis not tried to kill Edmund, Lucy would have invited her to tea to discuss what grievances she had against Narnia, and how to go about fixing it.

He hoped he could rouse Lucy without waking her Calormen guest. He didn't want to frighten the princess, especially after she and Lucy became fast friends after a rocky start. It would seem Lucy's suggestion of an invite to the Tisroc's youngest daughter was ideal. The invitation may help bridge the gap between the two lands after all.

Usually the Princess would sleep in the guest quarters, but tonight Lucy insisted on having a "_sleep over_". The invitation left Peter confused because the girl was _sleeping over_ for three months.

He quirked a brow at the number of gowns strewn about the place. Evidently they could not decide which ball gown to wear to the Autumn Festival. Peter anticipated the sweet angelic look on his sleeping sister's face, but his smile slowly faded as he approached her bed. It was empty.

"Lucy?" Only silence replied for both the queen and the princess. Next, Peter checked in Lucy's wardrobe; empty of little girls. Then he discreetly knocked on the door of the bathing room before entering. That strange, unsettling feeling returned tenfold when he found _it_ empty. Rushing back into the room with his heartbeat pounding in his ears, Peter quickly dropped to his knees before snatching the coverlets back to look under her bed; nothing. He desperately looked behind the heavy, brocade curtains that graced her walls and windows; nothing. Only fear could be heard in his labored breathing as he rushed toward the balcony, and "Dear, Aslan, please let her be there!" Only foreboding darkness and a cool breeze greeted him. Peter felt himself pale as he rushed back into Lucy's rooms doing a thorough sweep again only to come up empty.

"Cran, where's the queen?!" he shouted, as he wrenched the door open shocking the guard.

"High King, I swear she has not come out of her room all night!" the faun exclaimed, as he rushed into and about the rooms.

"Wake Oreius, the captains, and the guards. I want every room she can fit in searched! I want the grounds checked and re-checked as well as the perimeter. Go! Now!"

Those who were guarding the royal chambers remained at their post like dutiful soldiers, but they blinked and twitched in fear and anger. What happened to their queen right under their noses?

When Edmund and Susan heard the bell in the bell tower ringing, they looked at each other with apprehension. Immediately they ran for the door only to be met by Peter, who burst through seconds before.

"Lucy's missing, along with the princess!"

* * *

tbc

What do you think? Are the dark parts toooo dark? I was wondering if I should have omitted them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: The Savage Monarchy  
**Author**: Rolletti  
**Ages:** Peter 17, Susan: 16, Edmund 14, Lucy 12  
**Summary**: The monarchy of Narnia during the Golden Age may be a little …savage. Just a bit.

No Slash What So Ever  
Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works.

* * *

The Calormen entourage stood shaken in their sleeping gowns in a meeting room of sorts for guests. They didn't feel like guests, because of the multitude of guards outside the door. They demanded to know what was going on; why were they gathered there, what does the ringing of the bells mean, and most importantly, where was the princess!

Some stood braver than others, knew they were chosen because they could defend the princess if need be. The Tisroc wasn't completely heartless. After all, Sheena was his favorite daughter. Unfortunately, something was terribly wrong and the princess wasn't within reach.

All of them, no matter how brave, thought of the savage, High King as they questioned their sudden imprisonment? Was this a trick? Did he mean to feed them to his subjects? Or will he kill them all and hide their bodies, while informing the Tisroc he sent them home months ago? Some heard the monarchy liked to suck on the bones belonging to man sacrificed to their demon god.

Then again, there were the over-protective rumors of the High King. They were all disturbing, and they knew if their warrior princess had harmed one strand of hair on the youngest queen's head, their lives were unquestionably forfeited.

* * *

"Peter!" Susan demanded her eldest attention.

"Su, don't. Can't you see he's trying to calm down before he does something rash? We don't know what happened!"

They both stood before Peter who sat with his hands on his knees looking murderous. If they'd both bothered to look into a mirror, they would see they had that same expression.

* * *

"They are going to kill us. They are going to kill us, grind us up, and throw our remains to those Fishpeople things!" said the Calormen ambassador rubbing his brows, speaking to no one in particular.

"The High King has a wild look about him. It is my guess he killed his siblings and will blame us. Don't you find it odd that we have heard the bells ringing, but we have not seen any of the monarchy. No doubt our princess is already dead," said another.

"I hate these savage lands. What if they've cooked and served her up?" The ambassador looked more alarmed as he nosily swallowed. "I'd never thought they would prove to be more savage than your average…well savage."

"I don't believe we will be ground up, more likely chopped up, and flung into the crowd of the ferocious beast! I don't want to be eaten. What a dishonorable way to go," said one of the aids.

"No doubt we're the main course for their festival, they've been fattening us up since we've arrived!" then she gasped. "What if we ate the Princess!"

"Savages," said the ambassador.

Everyone looked around at their neighbors in alarm. They all took a terrified step back and held their breath when the door slowly creaked opened. An enormous Centaur stepped in with a deep crease between his brows.

"I beg your pardon," Oreius apologized to the room. "I'll get someone to oil those door hinges right away."

* * *

"Somebody is going to die," announced Peter, calmly as he stood. "I don't know who, but blood and guts...the dungeons have never been used. Well, no time like the present."

Edmund, the voice of reason said, "I agree." He joined his brother only to be stopped by Susan.

"You two are psychopaths. Are you quite done? Or do you need more time to think up ways to start a war between us and the Calorman?"

"Don't start, Susan," warned Peter.

"Oreius is questioning the entourage, we will go back to Lucy's chambers to look for clues. AND no blood will be shed. Unless…" she looked at her brothers and turned quickly away. She didn't want them to see the blood-thirst in her eyes if their Lucy was dead. But it was too late. "Let's go," she said.

* * *

Two hours earlier when everyone was snug in their beds having sweet dreams, Lucy and the Calormen princess put aside the very last of the ball gowns. Lucy's choices were in her wardrobe as her gowns were recently made. Although she did not concern herself about outgrowing her garments, her sister did. She commissioned a new set of dresses, ball gowns and slippers to be made for the upcoming Narnian festivities.

Exasperated, Lucy sighed quietly as she leaned against the wall in the corner of her room. She was surrounded by ribbons and lace adorned gowns that would fit the smaller princess, but she silently willed her to make up her mind and quickly.

Picking up another dress the princess admired herself in the mirror turning this way and that.

"What strange people you royals are. You get dressed up in all this finery for Animals and other strange beings. You even show them affection," she said, with open disgust.

"Maybe you should show your slaves the same respect," said Lucy, as she quirked both brows.

"Sorry, sorry, no need to get into a tizzy. Please accept my apology, your Majesty, I meant no harm."

Lucy softened . . . a little. She took great offense at anyone who would degrade her loyal subjects. Their life's blood had been shed for her and her siblings, and she fought alongside them to protect and secure their precious land of Narnia; home.

"Apology accepted, Sheena. Now which gown shall it be? I am rather tired," said Lucy, rubbing her eyes as she leaned the back of her head against the wall.

"Lucy, don't take this the wrong way, and I mean no disrespect with you being a queen and all.

"But?"

"But don't be such a baby. It really isn't _that_ late."

"I'm no baby, but I do run a kingdom. Before you rise, I would have written laws, met with dignitaries and helped planned wars in the protection of my lands," said Lucy, as a matter of fact.

"Well, the High King came in to kiss you good-night, _and_ made sure your candles where lit," said the princess with a smug expression. She addressed Lucy's reflection through the mirror. "I don't sleep with lit candles. In my country we believe it to be a sign of weakness."

Lucy ignored the bait. "My brother is the High King and does as he pleases. Now, at this late hour _my big brother_ thinks I'm asleep, and his room is next door. So, hurry and make your selection before he finds us awake."

"What about your other brother, King Edmund?" inquired Sheena, returning to her reflection looking rather flirtatious.

"What about him?"

"I think he's cute."

"What?!" The back of Lucy's foot hit the base of the wall as she reacted to the shocking, yet embarrassing statement.

Both girls jumped as a vertical, audible crack appeared in the wall behind Lucy. Wide eyed, they looked at each other before returning their gaze back to the strange discovery.

"Oh Lucy, what did you do?"

Lucy's hand ran alongside the crack feeling the rough edges before pushing it a little further.

Sheena gasped, "Why it's a door!"

"Give me a candle, its dark in here," said Lucy, as she cautiously poked her head through. "Ugh, and the air is stale!"

Although she considered herself a brave princess in the lineage of the great Tash, Sheena was quite shaken. In the land of Calormen, someone meaning you to kill you in your sleep entered through such secret doors. And there was the youngest queen of Narnia unperturbed.

Lucy took the candle and disappeared through the wall. With reluctance Sheena followed. The weak light pierced the darkness only so far, and Lucy found the flame was undisturbed.

"Hmm, air tight and there are stairs that goes beyond the light."

Sheena looked past Lucy and down to where the stairs disappeared into the darkest of darkness.

Not to be outdone, Sheena whispered after clearing her throat, "What are you waiting for? Let's go and see where it leads."

Lucy turned and quickly stepped back into the room. Gowns were shoved this way and that until she found and donned her robe.

"Oh, good idea, it did feel rather chilly in there. Wait! Where are you going?"

"I must tell Peter of course."

"What? You made an amazing discovery and you're not going to investigate? You're going to _tell_ your big brother, so he can what? Hold your hand going down the stairs? Where is this great and fearless Queen I've heard so much about?" she taunted.

"You are a guest in my home Sheena. You are not at liberty to speak to me in such a manner," said the Queen. "Besides," she softened, "you don't know my brother. Like I said earlier, he is the High King, magnificent in every way, and he respects me as a Queen of this realm. _But_ at this time of night_ I_ _am_ his youngest sister, and after what I did last week… I'm going for self-preservation...again."

"But that's just it, Lucy, you've made a discovery, and now here is your chance to prove, not only to your eldest but to all your siblings that…well," Sheena shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a little sister too, so you and I have that in common. I know how it is…well, not to the extent as you, mind you. The others are rather over-protective of you, especially the High King. No offense. Explore and report your findings at breakfast in the morning. It will be done and over with, and they'll have no choice but to give you credit where credit is due. Besides, what are the chances he will come in here again tonight? Surely we'll be back in half an hour's time."

Adults were always such spoilsports in the princess' eyes. Even though the High King was not yet a full-fledged adult, she had a feeling once he knew about the secret door, all their chances of exploration would be over and left to the so-called experts. Besides, she must show the superiority of a Calorman. Secretly, she was scared witless.

"You're in your own castle, what could happen?"

"I know what you're doing, and it isn't going to work. I've faced down full-grown ambassadors who thought they could manipulate me. I sent them away holding onto what little dignity they had left…after I got what I wanted," said Lucy.

Sheena deflated.

"_But_ I'm tingling with excitement of what's down those stairs," Lucy grinned with anticipation, as she stepped over to her wardrobe.

"Here you better put these boots on. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your dainty feet," she said, as she put on her own pair. She ran into her office, gathered several small candles, and placed them in her pockets.

"Pockets on your robe, now that's ingenious! When I get home, I shall demand pockets on every robe I own."

Lucy rolled her eyes and said, "Well, come along then. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back. I'd like to get some sleep before the sun comes up."

She knew deep down that Peter, make that Peter and Edmund, well all three of her siblings, will have a royal _fit_ when she shares the news of her adventure. She had never been the target of their _unrestrained_ anger before, and this may actually be the first time. Well, there was that one time when she was caught by Susan sliding in the mud with the Otters down by the lake –in her royal finery–minutes before the Ambassador and his entourage from Archenland were due to arrive. But that was three years ago when she was nine, and she had since learned to resist all mud play until the calendar was free of appointments.

She erased the image of Peter's angry face, as she squealed with delight and stepped through the door. She almost bumped into Sheena when she suddenly turned and ran back into her room.

"What now?" ask Sheena, exasperated.

For an instant it looked as if Lucy had changed her mind, but instead the princess saw her open the nightstand and pulled out a dagger. She wished she had hers.

"Do you have another?"

"Another? All I need is one," said Lucy, with an eviscerating gleam in her eye before it quickly vanished.

"But...never mind." Sheena saw that Valiant, Warrior Queen, and lightly gasped. She decided if her country ever went to war with Narnia, they would do well to avoid Queen Lucy. A second thought came to mind . . . _stop all taunts_.

Sheena left the door opened just a crack and nodded for Lucy to continue. As Lucy held up the candle she said, "I wish we had a torch. Oh look, there are some along the wall! Oh dear, they are too old for use. Well then, the candles will have to do."

They had to walk single file down the narrow stairs. No matter how quiet they tried to be, their footsteps seemed to grow louder as it echoed off the walls. The stairs seemed to go on forever as they descended into the dark pit below. There were large cobwebs with years of dust collected on them, which sometimes caught in their hair and faces. Lucy wondered where were the spiders? Where they watching from above?

There were no rails on one side of the stairs, and a wall on the other made of stone. It was cool and rough to the touch. The stairs were made out of carved stone, and at some point, there was a sudden temperature change. The girls drew their robes around them a little tighter.

"What was that?" whispered Sheena, as they instantly stood still. "I swear I heard something moving."

A delicious shiver went down Lucy's spine. "You shouldn't swear," she said, as she continued to descend down the open maw, as the stairs looked like protruding teeth.

After some time, the stairs came to a sudden end. The darkness continued as a narrow hall stretched on before them; an endless, dark void. It was cold and just as dusty with no signs of footprints.

"Shall we continue," whispered Lucy, before she proceeded into the unknown.

* * *

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: The Savage Monarchy  
**Author**: Rolletti  
**Ages:** Peter 17, Susan: 16, Edmund 14, Lucy 12  
**Summary**: The monarchy of Narnia during the Golden Age may be a little …savage. Just a bit.

No Slash What So Ever  
Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works.

* * *

After the girls had been walking for quite some time, Lucy slowed and used her candle to burn away more of the old, dusty, spiderwebs in the darkness. "I don't see an end," she said, holding the candle high as much as she could stretch. She looked at the wide-eyed girl behind her to see if she was still up for an adventure. After an encouraging nod from the princess, Lucy stepped forward and whispered "Peter's going to kill me . . . if Edmund doesn't beat him to it."

"As we suspected," whispered Sheena, nodding her head in agreement.

"Well," said Lucy, as she continued walking, "if something happens to me, you'll be the first to find out just how bad they can be."

That caused the princess to stop mid-step as her jaw dropped opened in an _uncivilized_ manner.

Lucy gasped as she came to a sudden stop causing the princess bump into her. Unfortunately, to Sheena's displeasure, this caused her to squeak. She was pleased no one from her entourage was there to hear it.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" she whispered, in irritation.

"Look, a wooden door with a brass ring in the middle."

"Open it," Sheena said, with a slight push to Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy lightly wrapped her fingers around the cold knob as she looked at the tarnished, brass ring with anticipation. "No, I better not. One adventure at a time," she said, holding her candle up to look further ahead. She smiled at the princess with excitement and continued her forward trek.

Sheena didn't want to admit it, but she felt disturbed walking past that door, and more disturbed knowing it was behind her in the dark. What if someone quietly walked out like a shadow, covered her mouth only to pull her through that door. Those were the thoughts that were going through her mind when Lucy spoke again. She felt as if she jumped almost to the ceiling where she knew the spiders where watching them.

"I feel as if we've been walking for hours."

"My feet sure feel like it. I may be shorter than you, but that doesn't include my feet. Your boots are too small and they're beginning to pinch.

"We _have_ been walking a great deal, look at how much the candle's dwindled. Maybe we should, oh look, another door!" Covering the candle Lucy ran to get a closer look.

"There's a symbol or something painted on it," said Sheena, brows drawn as she tried to make it out.

Lucy walked up to it and held the candle up close to study it. Sheena thought it was strange to see a smile flit across Lucy's face after she brushed away the dust. "It's our family crest, the Red Lion! I wonder what's behind this door?" she said, with excitement and her hand on the knob.

"Remember, you said one adventure at a time!" Sheena said quickly. She was not too keen on meeting the barbaric queen's demon that walked around as a lion. Maybe this is where it slept. She heard horrible stories about it eating humans, and that is why Narnia only had four left. Once again, she resented her father for forcing her to accept the Narnian invitation. She felt horribly used. Her only satisfaction was having the knowledge that Rabadash would never have the eldest queen as his wife. Even she could see that.

"You're right. Someday I'll come back and see where this door leads. All the doors in fact, because we may have passed more and hadn't realized it. Look, here is another on the opposite side with a peculiar round window."

Lucy took the edge of her robe and spat on it. Sheena recoiled in disgust.

"Really, Lucy, we may be underground, but that does not excuse one to forget one's self," she said, scrunching up her nose as she watched Lucy wipe the window.

Lucy stood on her toes as she held up her candle to peer inside.

"Do you see anything?"

"There are bottles of wine, a whole roomful. There are labeled, must be gifts." Narrowing her eyes she peered further. "Some are Narnian, some from Archenland, and…what's that? It says…Telmar?" I've never heard of Telmar.

"I believe I've heard my father, may he live forever, speak of them once."

"Well, that's interesting. I have to talk to my advisors about them. No one has ever mentioned them before. There are so many mystery's down here. How exciting. Let's continue."

On they walked for what seemed an hour more, finding ancient paintings on the walls that told stories of Narnia's past. There were tapestries as well, that spoke of the white witch. Lucy gasped when she saw them, and shivered when she saw the eyes looking back at her. Further ahead she saw that some of the tapestries had fallen into a heap on the ground covered in dust.

"Did you hear that?" asked Lucy, her heart racing as she stood frozen in place.

"Yes. It sounded like footsteps from behind that yellow door," whispered Sheena, her candle trembled.

"Well, let's keep moving," whispered Lucy, as they stepped lightly passed the door.

"Hurry, Lucy," squeaked Sheena. She found her hand grasped by the valiant queen. The gesture did not relieve her fear, but it calmed her all the same.

"Why look!" said Lucy, as she stopped in her tracks looking ahead. "There's a strange blue light ahead. It's in the air!"

"Oh dear," whined the brave warrior princess.

"Come on, let's have a look," and Lucy starting walking before the princess could protest. "I certainly hope the end is near, we really should be getting back soon before Peter wakes and find me missing at breakfast."

"Lucy, this constant fear of your brother finding you missing is a bit much, don't you think?"

Lucy stopped and turned toward the princess. She looked rather ominous in the candlelight. "It is not my neck I'm concerned about. The last time Susan, Edmund and I went missing, there was terrible, terrible bloodshed. So much blood."

The princess, mesmerized, whispered, "What happened?"

"Long story short; Peter didn't negotiate, or accept any terms. There were only the horrific screams of our enemies. Severed, mutilated bodies and Peter's dripping sword were all that remained."

Lucy grew silent as she relived those memories, her eyes snapped back to Sheena. "Your entire entourage is back there, it's for their sake I need to get home."

_So, the stories of the barbaric High King are true._ Thought the princess as her hand traveled across her throat. "Maybe we should turn around," she suggested, hopping Lucy did not hear the fear in her voice.

"But we've come so far. Come on, we must see what that light is."

The princess drew her robe tightly about her. She was not sure if the temperature dropped or if it was Lucy's shocking tale. A chilling shiver ran down her back as thoughts of the High King stepping out of the darkness behind her. On they walked much to the princess' dismay. She did not like magic, and she knew this land was steep in it with a deranged High King.

After traveling a great deal more Lucy noticed something. The hall was getting narrower. She saw less elegant tapestries on the wall covered in webs, and more on the ground. She wanted to stretch the fallen work of art to see what story they told, but she feared non-stop sneezing because of the thick dust.

"Wait!" said Lucy.

Sheena held the candle with two hands, because she was shaking so bad. "What is it now?"

"Do you hear that? It's faint, but…OH NO!" she gasped, looking at Sheena with wide, frightened eyes.

"What? What is it?" asked Sheena in fear as she held her candle up looking back to where they came from.

"The bells! The bells are ringing!"

* * *

TBC

I'm not sure how far to take this story. I'm not sure if anyone likes it because of the lack of reviews. I'm not greedy for it, but I just want to know if people are interested. 😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: The Savage Monarchy  
**Author**: Rolletti  
**Ages:** Peter 17, Susan: 16, Edmund 14, Lucy 12  
**Summary**: The monarchy of Narnia during the Golden Age may be a little …savage. Just a bit.

No Slash What So Ever

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works.

* * *

"Your Majesties, they are not in the castle, or out on the grounds," said Orieus, breathless with his lower half drenched in foam. "The Griffins are out searching the perimeter at a wider arch as we speak."

"Come on, Ed we'll join the search outside."

"Your majesty, we don't know if this is Calormen trickery. Please, I beg you three to stay here in the castle in one room under guard," said Orieus. With chin held high and shoulders pulled back, he braced himself for the onslaught.

"I will not be a prisoner in my own home, nor will I sit by during the search for our sister!" said Peter, contentiously as he eyed the general and captains.

"Neither will I," said Edmund, appalled.

"We _will_ join the search on the perimeter, but I want Queen Susan guarded at all times," commanded Peter. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Once he was _slightly_ calm, he said, "How was it done, Oreius? Is it Calormen trickery, or do you believe the Calormen have no knowledge of their disappearance or whereabouts?"

"Majesty, I am at a lost. All the guards have accounted for each other; no one moved from their post. Yet we are all bewildered how Queen Lucy and the princess could be missing. I saw no sign of a struggle, nor a sign of anyone on the balcony."

"Go. I'll continue to pray to Aslan for help," said Susan. She struggled with her emotions. She wanted to be angry with the Calormen, but there was no clue to accuse them. She wanted to cry in fear and frustration, but that wouldn't solve anything. Besides, it would effectively cripple her brothers if they saw her crying out of fear, and the girls needed to be found immediately. Edmund ran to Peter's room to gather their swords, while Peter escorted Susan back to her chambers. He assigned four guards to stand and watch from the balcony, and four to stand outside her door. After Peter tightly hugged Susan, both drawing strength from each other, he personally closed the door. All four guards nodded their heads in fevered assurance to their High King.

"Check on her on every hour," said Edmund, as he approached and passed Rhindon off to Peter.

"Yes, your Majesty," they said in unison, while bowing their heads.

* * *

"Lucy!" called Peter, as he and Edmund joined the guards in the forest.

"Your Majesty, please answer if you can!" shouted Mr. Tumnus, listening intently.

"Princess Sheena, are you there?" shouted one of the guards. He looked as the Dogs and big Cats sniffed the ground disturbing leaves and Tree Spirits.

"We've expanded the search from the castle and nothing," said Peter, voice grating and deep. He received some water to drink from one of the lieutenants, then passed it on to Edmund. "This is the biggest mystery Ed."

* * *

Whether the sun was up or down, Susan was a queen of Narnia. Her duties never ended no matter the time. She called for the Cook, who tried her best to look as if she never went to bed, and made arrangements for sustenance for their confused and concerned guests.

Within the hour multiple servants entered accompanied by guards with tables, padded chairs and cushions. After they exited, the air filled with the aroma of hot, spiced tea, pastries, bread, cheese, warm sausage stuffed meat pies, hot seasoned potatoes and an abundance of succulent fruit. The servants placed the tempting food where the guest could serve themselves. Three types of Narnian juices were arranged on one table, along with pitchers of water, milk and hot cocoa. Also, flower arrangements accompanied each table, including those that held mugs, tea cups, fine dishes, silverware and elegant napkins.

"Complements of Queen Susan. Please, enjoy your meal," said the Gorilla Butler, with a slight bow of his head before he closed the door. The guards walked out behind him.

The Calormen stood confused. One of them looked at the meat pie and thought of the princess.

* * *

Curiosity of the light that seemed to hover in the air drew Lucy closer. Ever eager, it seemed to her as if they were never going to reach it. Her sibling's anguish echoed in her mind, and she promised to turn around as soon as she solved the mystery of that strange light. To not do so would drive her insane.

"Look, there are stairs!" exclaimed Lucy.

"What?"

"Yes, see ahead, there are stairs, and that light seems to be at the top of it. Come Sheena!"

"You mean you want to actually _go_ to that light? The _blue_ light? What light is blue?" she swallowed thickly.

"I must solve this mystery. We might as well see before we return, it will take hours to get back anyway," said Lucy, enthusiastically as she began climbing.

The closer Sheena moved towards the enthusiastic queen, the more her fear of the blue, magic light disturbed her.

They climbed the steep stone steps where there were also no railings. There was dust they tried not to unsettle, there were vast spiderwebs to burn, and their fingers were numb with cold. Lucy walked ahead with caution as the princess held onto the back of her robe.

"Sheena, you'll pull me down if you don't let go. Everything is fine."

"What are you insinuating?" she asked, insulted as she put her hands down.

Lucy gasped as she came to a stop, and Sheena grabbed her robe again. "Look, I can see clearly now. The lights are glow beetles," giggled Lucy.

"What? Eww! We don't have those creatures in Calorman," said Sheena, as she breathed a sigh of relief. '_Better than magic light.'_

"That's strange, this is where the path ends." She looked around and saw that there were no other passages or doors nearby, only fallen tapestries. "Oh, look, the beetles are covering a large wooden door! Wait, is it wood? She looked at the illuminating door above their heads as if it was part of the ceiling. Lucy discovered a key hanging beside it.

"Well?" said Sheena clearing her throat and sounding braver than she felt. "Surely you're going to open this one," she challenged weakly.

"Let's," said Lucy, grinning. "I feel deliciously scared and excited all at once. "We might as well see what's on the other side since we are here. Now where is the keyhole?" She began disbursing the slow-moving beetles. With that action she found a round metal lock instead. "Hmm this lock is really old with rust. What if the key can't unlock it?" said Lucy, as she studied it. "Here, Sheena, hold my candle. Oh dear, it's low and so is yours. Let me light some more."

"I hope we have enough to get back, Lucy. We've had to replace quite a few," said Sheena, concerned as she saw the used wick catch. "It's unfortunate we didn't bring any unused candles."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. We were exploring earlier and walked with caution, the return trip should be faster. That's how it is when your fun is over."

"Fun?" said Sheena, as both brows tried their best to meet the ceiling.

"Besides, if the candles burn out, we can walk with our hands along the wall until we reach the stairs that lead to my chambers."

Sheena's eyes grew wider than they had been all night.

"Of course, I'd rather not walk in the dark," said Lucy. "What if something comes out of one of those doors. My dagger would be useless in the dark. Then again, I did train blindfolded too. I hit my mark only ninety-eight percent of the time. Let's hope I won't have to prove my skills down here," she grinned. "Don't tell my sister about the blindfold…or any of my siblings. It'll be our little secret."

Sheena didn't like that gleam in Lucy's eyes.

"This door looks quite heavy. Even if I manage to unlock it, I hope we can both push it open."

"Eww, some of the beetles are in your hair," said Shenna.

"That's alright. I hear they taste delicious, especially raw." Lucy licked her lips as she picked one out of her hair.

Sheena's furrowed brows emphasized her utter shock and disgust. Then she saw the mischievous look on Lucy's face.

"Was that supposed to be funny? We are here in the dark with glowing, no doubt magical beetles, and there are strange doors behind us…in the dark underground. Did I mention in the dark," Sheena harrumphed.

"What?" Lucy's wide innocent eyes looked back at her.

Sheena squinted as she pursed her lips.

In the void, the protesting lock was louder than each girl would have liked as Lucy used all her strength to turn the key. It only turned half way. Lucy shook the pain out of her hand and she tried again. Eventually it did turn.

"Lay the candles on the stairs and come help me," said Lucy.

Lucy brushed off more beetles and made room for Sheena to help push on the door. "Use your shoulder, Sheena. When I count to three push. One, two, three, push, push harder," said Lucy, grimacing.

It did not budge. Breathing heavily, the girls stood looking at each other.

"One more time."

"You mean to go on with it?"

"There may be light or a way out on the other side. Come on push," said Lucy.

The door moved a smidgen. Encouraged, they heard the popping of roots as they continued. Instantly, an ear-piercing scream filled the air. A startled petite, screaming frog with a big butt jumped through the sliver of space, and caused both girls to lose what little years they had of their lives. Three things happened simultaneously: The door slammed shut, the girls jumped back in shock, and Sheena kick the candles. Down, down, down they fell right onto an old fallen tapestry that caught fire immediately.

The fire spread from the tapestries on the ground to those that remain hung on the walls. Within a blink of an eye their escape was cut off. The smoke and fire rose quickly to where a little queen and a little princess stood in shock watching with indescribable fear. Instantly they shouldered the door and pushed with everything they had. They gnashed their teeth as they tried to lift the door that was covered in roots, locking it shut.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: The Savage Monarchy  
**Author**: Rolletti  
**Ages:** Peter 17, Susan: 16, Edmund 14, Lucy 12  
**Summary**: The monarchy of Narnia during the Golden Age may be a little …savage. Just a bit.

No Slash What So Ever  
Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works.

**A/N**: Please forgive me for the delay of this chapter. I had a death in the family and had no time to complete it. I wrote _PETER'S SECRET_ to lighten the mood with the intention to update this chapter not long after, but then I got that heartbreaking call. Real life just sucks at times. I'm sad, but I am able to get lost in writing this story. I hope you enjoy it, please review if you do. :)

* * *

"Lucy!" screamed Susan, eyes wide as she suddenly woke from sleep. She stood startled as the guards rushed in prepared to fight to the death in the protection of their queen.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" questioned a guard, slowly approaching Susan as he and his fellow soldiers looked around for an intruder.

Shaking, she wanted to run to her sister's room and confirm again she was gone without a clue. Although she had equal authority with her siblings, it only went so far concerning her eldest. It would be easier to move the biggest mountain in Ettinsmoor with her pinky fingernail, than to order the guards to discard the High King's order and let her out of her rooms. Peter's over kill of her protection will be obeyed no matter what she says. Per his orders she will not gain access outside her door. …

As she thought about the bizarre disappearance of her sister, she found it difficult to breathe as each moment passed. How long had she slept, how long since her brothers left the castle?

"Your Majesty?" the guard asked again, sending the others back to their stations. Susan blinked the tears away rapidly and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm sorry…"

"Trendal, your Majesty. My name is Trendal."

"Yes, Trendal, of course. I'm sorry." She gathered herself as she ran nervous fingers through her hair. "How is your father? Is he any better?"

"No worries, Your Majesty, and yes he is much better. He treasures the blanket you knitted for him. He's getting up in age, and the fall weather is rather hard on him. I heard him tell my mother the cold seems to seep down into his bones lately." He smiled softly, hoping it would comfort her in some way.

"Will he be able to attend the festival?"

"He said he will, but my mother said over her dead body," said the Faun, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's understandable. She wouldn't want him to get sick again so easily. I'll ask cook to prepare some of the festival dishes for them. Please deliver it with my well wishes."

"Your Majesty, you are kind, thank you," he said, as he bowed. May I order you some tea?"

"Yes, please. Trendal, before you go. Any word from the kings?"

"No, I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Trendal was ever so sorry to answer her, but no news is better than bad news. He bowed before he turned to make a devoted effort in the care of his queen.

Within minutes a maid arrived with a silver tray consisting of tea, _and_ hot buttered rolls, the later compliments of the cook. The guard also ordered more wood for the fire, and soon Susan was warm inside and out, but she couldn't stop shivering.

* * *

"Lucy! Answer me right now!" shouted Peter, in frustration. He paused hoping to hear his youngest.

"Great, the clouds are moving in, they'll cover the moon. There goes our bright light," said Edmund, dark and grumbly. Someone came into his home and stole his sister right from under their noses. His mood became darker with each passing moment.

"You are very familiar with these woods, Ed, you don't need much light," Peter grumbled.

They snarled at each other, both frustrated and angry. The longer they stood looking at each other they realize what they were doing. Edmund's shoulders dropped as he walked into his brother's outstretched arms. Peter squeezed him tight and whispered, "We're alright, brother, we're alright."

They stepped back and wiped their eyes as those around them felt their despair.

"I don't know how this could have happened. I kissed her goodnight, and secured the guards in front of her door. She couldn't have vanished in thin air, yet that's what it looks like. Nothing makes sense, even her main dagger is missing. All the rest are accounted for," said Peter.

"What about the ones she doesn't think we know about?" asked Edmund.

"Yes, I found those too. It's the only one missing. Common, let's keep looking," said Peter. "Lucy!"

"It's been hours, Your Majesties. Would you like a break?"

"No," said Peter, as he watched the clouds through the trees move away from the moon. The light seemed twice as bright.

"We dare not take a break," said Edmund.

They heard the thunderous approach of the general and hoped he had news of their sister.

"Your Majesties, I see the hope in your eyes, and I'm sorry, I do not have the news you are longing to hear. We do have more volunteers who have joined the search. Some elephants, Owls, Bats, and Raccoons. The more nocturnal citizens we have is all the better."

Edmund looked up just as a Bat flew across the moon searching from above.

"Give them our thanks, Oreius, we could use all the help available. If we don't find them, I can't think of where else to look, except to question the Calormen again," said Peter.

The surrounding woods was filled with voices, snapping twigs, and crunching leaves as concerned subjects searched for their youngest queen. Noses and keen eyes were used to their advantage, something the kings were very grateful for.

* * *

Beetles began popping as their bodies began cooking, their iridescence insides burst in the girls faces and hair painting them blue. Both girls were to scared to have given notice as they saw the smoke and tongues of flames licking towards them. They screamed between violet coughs as they tried again and again to lift the heavy door that wouldn't budge in their weakening state.

Their eyes began watering as the thick smoke rose before them like a living monster, threatening to take their lives before its red hot cousin does.

"Aslan, oh Aslan, please help us," cried Lucy.

The bottom of Sheena's robe caught fire and both girls screamed in mortal fear while striking to put it out.

* * *

A sudden chill went through the kings when they saw _all_ the Animals instantly stop. They stood perfectly still as ears moved in different directions and hackles raised.

"Did you hear that?" whispered a Jackrabbit.

"Yes, what was that? It sounded like…"

At once everyone _burst_ into action looking around their area calling out, "Your Majesty, where are you!"

"Lucy!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Your Majesty can you hear me!"

"Lucy, my love, answer me!" screamed Peter, eyes wide and frantic as he ran about using the bright moon as his aid.

Frantic, Edmund ran searching in and under bushes, ignoring thorns that cut his hands. He did not notice the blood running down to his fingers as he shouted her name.

* * *

"Come, Sheena, we must continue to try."

"I can't…" Sheen's lungs began to spasm as she tried to cough out the smoke only to inhale more. "I can't Lucy."

"Sheena!" screamed Lucy when the closest tapestry burst into flames near Sheena's hair. She reached over and tried to pull it off the wall, but to no avail. Lucy looked into her new friend's eyes and saw the most frightening thing of all; defeat. Sheena had given up.

"Sheena, please help me once more. Please push."

Sheena looked at the lost cause as Lucy, who was covered in blue light dripping from the door and tears running through her soot smudge face, tried to push the door on her own. With determination the youngest queen wouldn't give up.

As if time itself slowed in the midst of certain death, searing heat flashed before them as a sheet of fire fell from the wall. Blood curdling screams filled the air despite the smoke as they both pushed with aching muscles that trembled against the barrier. They stared into each other's eyes pushing shoulder to shoulder as roots began popping, and instantly fresh air swooshed inside before the heavy door slammed shut again. Unfortunately, the oxygen fed the flames.

"ASLAAAN!"

* * *

Once again, every Animal froze in place.

Peter and Edmund did the same as they tried their best to hear whatever it was.

"SMOKE! I SMELL SMOKE!" screamed a Fox. The elephants ran to the nearby stream to gather water. Their quick thinking would have them as the first line of defense. They wanted to be prepared. A forest fire in a place like Narnia would be beyond devastating.

Instinctively everyone jumped away when the ground suddenly belched smoke. Surprised, they all looked at it confused. Instantly everyone rushed forward clawing, digging, ripping and pulling at roots.

"IT'S A DOOR! OPEN IIIIIT!" screeched an Owl from above. Oreius' long, strong fingers dug between the earth and the door. Teeth clenched, muscles straining against more roots and time forgotten, he flung the door open.

Smoke billowed out into the faces of those standing nearby.

"Lucy!" screamed Peter and Edmund as they reached down and snatched their sister up and away from the flames licking at her robe. Oreius did the same for the screaming Princess. Those closest threw dirt on the girl's clothing to put out the fire just as the elephants sprayed water into the hole in the ground.

Peter continued to dig his heels into the dirt pulling his choking Lucy away until his back hit a tree. As she tried to desperately pull sweet fresh air into her lungs, Peter pulled her onto his lap. Both brothers cried and screamed at the frightening sight. A moment to late and they would have lost her. She would have perished underneath their feet. "Are you alright, Lucy, are you alright?" cried Peter, as he cupped her face in his hands looking into her red eyes. Edmund held a kiss on the top of her head, eyes squeezed tight and unable to let go. All the Animals were shaken as they too cried at the unbelievable nightmare, so did Oreius as he held little Sheena who cried and coughed as she buried her head into the Centaur's neck.

The elephants panted heavily from running back and forth to the stream, until the fire was extinguished. They stood thoroughly confused as they looked around. Who would put their queen in a hole in the ground and set it on fire?

What seemed like hours or a few minutes Lucy looked at Oreius and flung out her arms. He lowered the Calormen princess down into her embrace. Fresh tears fell as the girls gripped each other tightly, and tearful brothers enveloped both traumatized girls.

Everyone who desperately searched for the queen and princess surrounded their royals and cried from sheer joy, relief and thankfulness. All who could, dropped to their knees, and all who couldn't bowed their heads. A deep booming voice carried across the forest as a Centaur captain gave praise and thanks to Aslan for revealing the location of the precious royals. Every soldier and citizen who volunteered humbly thanked Him for saving them. There wasn't a dry eye around as they watched their monarchy embrace one another.

Still recovering from the shock of what he saw, Oreius wiped his eyes as he took a deep breath and composed himself. He reigned in his emotions in order to take control of the current situation. Oreius wanted to get to the bottom of the shocking mystery as he looked at the entryway, but knew it wouldn't happen until the sun was up. He placed twenty-five guards around the hole after an inspection had confirmed the fires were completely out. He closed the door and forbade anyone to open it until his return.

Peter was given water to give to Lucy. He was gentle as he watched her closely as if she was a newborn babe. She threw it all up and began to cry. He kissed her on her temple and whispered, "It's alright, sweetheart, it's alright, it's not your fault. Try again, slowly this time."

Meanwhile, Edmund covered Sheena's hands as he tried to keep her from drinking too fast, as he whispered words of encouragement. When he saw that she would keep the water down, he passed the water to the nearest subject. He adjusted her on his lap and embraced her again when the tears immediately returned. He rocked the youngest daughter of the Tisroc, comforting the little girl who almost died in their care.

Oreius and another Centaur allowed Peter, who held Lucy close refusing to allow her to be an inch away from him, and Edmund who cradled the princess with strong arms forged from the practice field and war, onto their backs. Oreius wanted all monarchs safe in the castle quick as possible. Peter thanked all who helped, and invited them to come to the castle for an early breakfast before returning to their homes. He also said to those left behind that food would soon arrive for them.

There were no cheers of joy, only a bow of weary acceptance and appreciation. Everyone was emotionally spent and raw.

* * *

The bells rung loud and clear. Not of sorrow or alarm, but of rejoicing.

Susan ran to the door just as Trendal opened it and stepped in.

"Trendal, what news!" exclaimed Susan, as she held her hands to her chest.

"They've been found, Your Majesty! We don't know what happened just yet, only that they've been found and the kings are returning with them. They should be here soon," he said smiling, showing all his teeth in his excitement.

Susan was startled when the door suddenly opened. In strode Peter carrying Lucy and Edmund the princess. Susan gasped at the sight and condition of her sister, and ran forward before Peter could step far into the room.

"Susan!" said Peter, placing Lucy in Susan's arms. They all knelt on the floor, with Lucy clutched to Susan's bosom as she cried over her little sister. She thanked Aslan, rocked, kissed and cried some more. Peter held onto Lucy's hand, he couldn't let go. Visions of her in the middle of a fire pit and her robe catching fire will haunt him for days to come.

Edmund sat next to Susan with the princess still in his lap. She was in shock smelling of smoke. When Susan reached over and kissed her forehead bathing her in tears, she squeezed her eyes shut as tears came uncontrollably. All five sat there crying, hugging and thanking the Great Lion.

After it was confirmed the girls were not kidnapped, Peter said they will discuss everything in the morning as he placed an intense kiss to Lucy's head. He and Edmund left them in the care of Susan, while they prepared themselves to reassure, and apologize to the Calormen delegates.

Despite what Peter said, Susan desperately wanted to know how and why the girls went missing. Then again, she didn't want to hear anything about their ordeal for fear of fainting. It was obvious the girls were in a fire, and she needed to be strong for them. She did not need to worry, other than crying both girls remind silent. Susan ordered hot baths, fresh clothing, tea and toast for nervous stomachs. Ladies maids and chamber maids arrived with hot water and scented soap that washed out the horrid smell of smoke from hair and body. A special tea, courtesy of the good doctor, and toast were served and afterwards the girls were tucked into Susan's bed as she sang a sweet Narnian lullaby in old Narnian until they drifted off to a contented sleep…without saying a word.

* * *

TBC


End file.
